Dark In My Imagination
by SarcasticFangirlFromDownBelow
Summary: What if Kronos had been whispering to Ares long before the events of Percy Jackson? And what if the master bolt and helm of darkness weren't the only things that Ares was after? Warning: Includes non-con, language and some adult themes.


**A/N: Greetings my fellow sinners! Yup, another Hades fanfic. Does that surprise you? I mean do you even know whose work you're reading?! Ahem, so anyway, before I get any confused and/or angry reviews I'm just gonna clear up some stuff. First of all this is set before Percy Jackson, in the year 1888 to be precise (why the date is so specific is a very long and very disturbing story that you really don't need to know about), and second of all this story is divergent from the canon in several different ways so please don't feel the need to point this out to me because I know and that was my intention! Okay, now that my rant is over, please read and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Do I appear nearly awesome enough to have written the amazing (but inherently heart breaking) PJO series? Obviously not. I own nothing and no one, all rights go to Uncle Rick.**

* * *

 _I scream "God forgive me, please!" because I want you on your knees - Verona  
_

* * *

Hades had noticed the staring, of course he had, but he had always told himself it was nothing. Nothing for him to worry about anyway.

It had been nothing at first. Just a few curious glances now and then, a slight tense or twitch when Hades entered the room, an ever-so-slightly suggestive sort of eying or movement, nothing more. But it hadn't stayed that way. Fleeting glances turned into a greedy sort of staring, with something sinister blooming and festering far beneath the surface, and the tensing upon his arrival rapidly morphed into sharp smirks and predatory gazes. But Hades refused to pay any of it any heed, he quelled his unease with ignorance, never paying the glances any attention or returning the pleasantries and never sticking around for any longer than necessary. And perhaps that was what fueled the god of war's anger and jealousy; because, though Ares' twisted and obsessive attraction never really had a cause, Hades' aloofness was something of a start to it.

* * *

Hades pressed a hand to his temple, massaging his head in slow, deliberate circles as the ghost he was currently attending to continued to drone on. He could feel the beginnings of a migraine settling in and knew that in his current worn-out state he would not last much longer. It had not been a good day for him- though the same could be said for all his other days the past few centuries- and he was sure that at any moment he would either fall unconscious from exhaustion or disintegrate the specter and blow up half of his throne room in the process.

"Lord Hades!" The decision had apparently made for him, as at that moment one of his Eumenides burst through the great double doors to his throne room and rushed to the steps of his throne, hesitating in momentary befuddlement before rapidly kneeling and jumping back up again. Hades raised an unamused eyebrow as the Fury bounced energetically on the balls of its feet. Its fiery whip swung back and forth from its belt loop and its bat-like wings beat forwards and backwards in an impatient manner as it all but jumped up and down with unbidden glee. It was peculiar to see such a fearsome creature acting like a hyperactive child, and for a moment Hades pondered if the Fury had been drugged. Nevertheless he waved a hand at it to continue.

The daemon paused, as if savoring a particularly lurid secret, and then burst out, "There's an Olympian here to see you!" then as an afterthought it composed itself and with a slightly sheepish expression added, "My Lord."

But Hades was far too shocked to care about the daemon's form of address, "What?" he asked, a dark edge creeping into his voice as his eyes flashed with fire. The Fury shrank back slightly, fear making it hesitate. Unfortunately for it, Hades' patience had run out, "I asked a question!" he barked derisively, his voice had risen an octave and it reverberated strongly around the room.

"T-there's an O-Olympian here who wants to speak w-with you Lord Hades." The Fury stuttered hurriedly, wincing as Hades cursed heatedly under his breath.

"Where are they?" The king of the Underworld snapped, his piercing glare making the Fury shudder.

"The River Lethe, my Lord."

Hades gave no response save a sour scowl, striding past the daemon- who immediately jumped back in alarm- in a flurry of darkness and anger. Then, almost ripping them from their hinges, Hades wrenched the doors open and marched out of the throne room. The sound of his armored boots hitting the floor and the ominous clanging of the doors shutting echoed eerily throughout the endless hallways and corridors.

* * *

Zeus was waiting for Hades by the River Lethe when he arrived. As always, the king of the gods appeared confident and collected, just as a king should, but Hades knew better, he had always been able to see right through his brother. He noticed the tense set of Zeus' shoulders, his corded muscles and the down-turned expression of his lips. And just like that, Hades knew there was definitely something wrong. Because he knew what it meant. Zeus was afraid.

"Well?" Hades grunted, not bothering to greet the other god, Zeus may be the king but he had never been one to bow down and follow the rules, "What is it _brother_?" He spat the last word like a curse; bitter feuds, heated arguments and old wounds that had long been buried were slowly rising to the surface and Hades could feel a not unfamiliar burning fury and resentment bubbling in his veins.

But to Hades' surprise, instead of whipping out his master bolt and lashing out as he had expected, Zeus merely frowned and held his hands up in a placating manner, "Peace brother," he acquiesced, "I have not come here to fight. We must talk."

Hades snorted, a snarky reply on his lips, when Zeus added, "Please."

Hades froze. Zeus never said please. Had he been hit on the head too hard while training or had he finally understood the concept of sarcasm? Warily, Hades gave the other god a calculating once-over, but upon finding nothing out of the ordinary, he sighed and gave a small nod of consent as indication for Zeus to continue.

For a few moments, Zeus gave no reply, then in a grave voice he declared, "We have a traitor in our midst."

* * *

 _The helm of darkness... get it... turn them on each other..._

Kronos' soft, sinister whisper pierced through Ares' thoughts like a white hot needle, making him double over in pain. He stood there gasping until the agony subsided and then slowly straightened up, afraid of crying out if he moved too fast. The helm of darkness. Kronos wanted the helm of darkness. For a split second Ares hesitated, as it dawned on him that to retrieve said helm of darkness he would have to venture into the Underworld. Now it wasn't that he was particularly agitated or fearful of the place- though the too-thick darkness and macabre setting did send a few chills up his spine- no, what really put him off was the possibility of encountering Hades. And once again, it wasn't fear that made him wary of the lord of the dead, but rather the opposite.

 _But isn't that just what you want?_

Suddenly a small voice spoke up in his head and Ares jolted in surprise, too shocked to deny or agree with the statement. But the voice didn't seem to care for an answer as it continued on regardless.

 _Isn't Hades just what you want?_

Then it was silent again.

Ares couldn't tell if the voice was Kronos or his own twisted imagination. Either way he found himself begrudgingly agreeing, and as his gaze slowly slid downwards to the ground a dangerous idea began to form within his mind's eye.

* * *

"What?" Hades demanded with now narrowed eyes as he racked his brain at the speed of light for any more possible information or explanation.

"You heard me." Zeus replied, but there was no mockery or irritation in his words, only exhaustion; and for the first time Hades noticed how weary and haggard his brother looked, "One of our own has betrayed us," then with a suddenly resentful edge to his voice he added, "For Kronos."

"A traitor..." Hades repeated, then he paused as a sudden revelation dawned on him, "Wait, you don't think I...?"

But Zeus didn't confirm his fears, instead he shook his head adamantly, declaring "No, of course not, brother," with the most emotion that Hades had heard him use all day. And just for a small instant, Hades let himself feel a small tinge of joy at hearing that his family didn't completely hate him. But soon the feeling was replaced with a sense of dread.

"So if not me..." Hades began slowly, "Then who?"

* * *

Zeus had not been able to reply, and in the end he had had to leave, but not before warning Hades to be cautious. Which Hades found unnecessary, he had always been distinctly careful and discerning of his actions, Poseidon and Zeus were the brash ones. That's why the moment he stepped foot back in his palace he knew something was off. He could sense it in the air, it was far too quiet, the energy around him was far too edgy and overall it just seemed... wrong somehow.

Then a hand clamped around his mouth and a steel rigid force pinned him to a column. And from behind him a sugar sweet voice wafted to his ears.

"Hello, Hades." It drawled out lazily.

"Ares! What the fuck are you doing? Let me go!" Hades managed to gasp out, wincing as a sharp blade dug into the small of his back.

"Tsk, tsk," Ares tutted mockingly as he pressed the sword deeper in-between Hades' shoulder blades, drawing a few drops of ichor, "Such foul language. Not to worry, we'll take care of that soon enough."

Hades shuddered in anger and disgust as Ares stepped back and began to circle him, like a panther stalking its prey. Something dark and metallic glinted in Ares' hand and Hades' eyes widened in horror at seeing what the object was. Ares noticed his staring and sent him a self-satisfied smirk.

"Like this?" he asked, holding up Hades' helm of darkness, "I believe it was yours before wasn't it?"

Hades growled, "Ares, that is not- you have no idea what powers you are messing with."

Ares smiled an empty smile that was all sharpness and no feeling, "Oh I think I do..." he murmured, coming to stand beside Hades again. The dark-haired god gulped at Ares' closeness as the god of war discarded his sword and helm of darkness on the floor several meters away.

"So why betray Olympus? Why side with Kronos?" Hades asked, forcing his voice to keep steady, whatever Ares had planned it could not be good and it would be in his best interests to delay as long as possible. Especially if he was going to find some way to break away from the force currently keeping him immobile against the column.

"Oh this isn't about Kronos," Ares stated darkly, a shadow passing over his distorted features, "This is about you and me."

Hades felt his blood turn to ice as Ares pressed up against him and his warm breath ghosted over his neck.

"Wh-what?" he stuttered. Ares made an animalistic sort of growling noise and spun Hades around so they were face to face.

"This is about you and me." Ares repeated again, his voice low and menacing as his blood red eyes flashed dangerously in a mix of fury and- to Hades' revulsion- lust.

Panic quickly began to settle in as the full force of the situation took hold. _He's deranged_ , Hades realized, _he's utterly deranged_. Forcing himself to breathe evenly and not throw up, he looked Ares straight in the eyes, "Ares, let go of me," he ground out slowly. But as soon as he said the words he knew it had been a mistake. Fire ignited in Ares' pupils and he slapped him, hard.

"I don't think so, freak." The god of war hissed venomously, both his hands coming to settle on Hades' hips in a painfully hard grip. At that Hades couldn't keep his cool any longer and he began struggling desperately against the other god.

"Let me go!" Hades almost shouted, but his voice was more shaky and terrified than frightening.

But Ares payed him no heed, instead his hands began yanking Hades' shirt off, the rest of his body pressing up against Hades' smaller form, effectively restraining the other god. Soon Hades' yelling turned to pleading and then gasping as Ares managed to tear both their shirts off, swiftly throwing them aside before deciding he had better things to do. Deaf to Hades' broken begging to stop, he kissed and nipped up and down his chest, his nails dragging along Hades' back and then digging into his hips. Finally Ares pulled away, eying Hades who was now trembling and digging his nails into the palm of his hands to stop himself from sobbing or crying out. Slowly, one of Ares' hand traveled up from Hades' waist and knotted itself in the god's coal dark hair, Hades flinching in pain as Ares tugged at it forcibly and brought their lips together in a bruising kiss.

Hades barely managed a whimper against the lips attacking his own before he felt Ares' other hand slip beneath the belt of his trousers and then the only thing he felt was pain.

* * *

 **A/N: That should not have been as fun to write as it was. I am definitely going to hell for this. Not that that's anything new. Oh well. Nyx out!**


End file.
